Cellular network-based Machine-to-Machine communications (“M2M”), which are also interchangeably referred to herein as Machine Type Communications (“MTC”), are quickly becoming a market-changing force for a wide spectrum of businesses and applications, such as telematics, smart metering, point-of-sale (“PoS”), and home security and automation systems. M2M communications are about enabling direct communications among electronic devices (referred to as M2M devices) and/or enabling communications between M2M devices and a central M2M server or set of M2M servers. Such communications can occur via both fixed and wireless networks. M2M provides an abundance of applications in a variety of domains, impacting various environments and markets. M2M communications connect M2M devices to the Internet and other networks, forming the so-called “Internet of Things” (“IoT”). Given the forecasted significant market growth over the next several years for both M2M devices and connectivity segments, it is apparent that there will be a significant impact on existing infrastructure. When a new technology, such as M2M communications, emerges, decisions must be made regarding how the new technology can efficiently share existing resources with existing technologies.